A prior electric treatment machine is widely used in treatment of aches and recover of human body. The main structure thereof has an electrode sheet which can emit electric wave with proper waveform, amplitude and frequency for stimulating the portion of the sicker to be treated. For a sicker necessary to be monitored for a long time, he (or she) needs to a hospital for electric treatment.
A current used electric treatment machine is huge and thus is inconvenient to be carried out. Meanwhile, it occupies a large space for installation. Therefore this kind of prior electric treatment machine is not suitable to be placed in house. For improving the defect in the prior art structure, small size electrical treatment machine is developed. Although these kinds of electrical treatment machine only occupies less space and is easily portable, it must sold individually, while it is expensive and is inconvenient in portability.